Somebody
by broken87
Summary: AU. There's someone out there for everyone...
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the O.C. I'm strictly borrowing them in order to bring life to my own little world. I also don't own the song "Somebody" by Reba McEntire, which inspired this story.**

**Somebody**

**Part 1**

It was 8 o'clock on a Monday morning. The crowded streets were already buzzing with early birds making their way to work. Some simply rushed, some were already yelling into their cell phones, and some carried their morning coffees with hopes of drinking it still hot.

I, on the other hand, wasn't one of them. I enjoyed sitting down at a coffee shop with a decent size breakfast and I always made time for it.

"Good morning Alex" someone suddenly spoke. I turned away from the window and was greeted by the most beautiful smile, the same smile that always greeted me in the morning. "What can I get you today?" she asked.

"Good morning Marissa" I greeted back with a smile, "I'll just have my usual please"

"Coming right up" she said before turning around and heading towards the counter.

I watched her walk away for some reason. I seemed to be doing that a lot this past week. She was gorgeous, I'll tell you that, but there was more to her. She was just pleasant and nice to talk to. She was always smiling. If she was ever having a bad day, I couldn't tell.

I was brought out of my thoughts as she placed my breakfast and coffee in front of me.

"Here you go" she stated.

"Thanks" I replied, reaching for my coffee and taking a long sip.

"So how was your date?" she asked, the smile never leaving her face.

Somehow our small talk led to me telling her about my plans for Sunday evening as I had breakfast there on Saturday morning (she has Sundays off). Like I said, she's nice to talk to.

I just raised an eyebrow then rolled my eyes and she laughed.

"That bad?" she asked teasingly.

I sighed. "I'm just about ready to give up" I stated while picking at my eggs.

My last few months of dating had been rather pointless and I was starting to think it was all just a waste of time.

"Been there, done that" said Marissa, as she glanced around the shop, "Maybe you're just looking in the wrong places" she added while smiling at a new costumer.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean maybe you've already met who you're looking for… you just weren't really looking" she replied, to which I raised a confused eyebrow. She smiled and glanced around the shop again, noting that the new costumer was ready to order. "Maybe it's someone you see everyday, but you're just not paying attention" she stated while placing a reassuring hand over mine, "Keep on looking… somewhere out there, she's waiting for you" and with a final smile, she walked away.

Throughout the day, I couldn't get Marissa's words out of my head. They echoed around me at work, during lunch, during meetings and all the way home. And as I stepped onto the crowded elevator of my apartment building, they still rang in my ears.

_Someone I see everyday_, I thought as I glanced at the girl standing to my side. It was my neighbour from two floors up. Dark hair, blue eyes… _Could she be the one?_

The following morning, I was still caught up in what Marissa had said. I made my way along the busy streets, towards the coffee shop. I was earlier than usual. I wanted to talk to Marissa and was hoping to catch the shop less busy.

I was one block away when it started pouring and all I had on was a light jacket. I threw the hood over my head and made a dash towards the coffee shop. Finally reaching my destination, I pushed through the door and made my way inside. As I attempted patting myself dry, I made my way towards my usual seat without really paying attention. Next thing I know, I'm colliding with someone and landing hard on the ground. Not only was I soaked from the rain, I was now covered in coffee, eggs and a hint of sausage as well.

"Oh my god!" I instantly heard, "I'm so sorry!"

I looked up just as Marissa was bending down to clean up the mess. For some reason my shock turned into a grin as I caught sight of her panicked expression.

"It's alright" I said as I started picking up the broken dishes scattered on the floor.

"You don't have to do that" she stated softly, clearly embarrassed, "I'm so sorry" she repeated, refusing to meet my eyes.

"It's alright" I repeated as well just as we reached for the same remaining bit of a mug.

But the moment our hands touched, I felt a chill run through me and I knew it wasn't from the rain. I looked up and as our eyes met, something changed in me. An image of us building a life together flashed before my eyes and I knew I'd found her. She was the one.

**A/N: This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, however... when I ended it and sent it to a friend, stating that I was considering making it a 3 part fic, she insisted I get back to writing... so in case there's any interest, I have 2 more parts typed up and ready to be posted :)**


	2. Part 2

**Hey everyone. Thanks soo much for the awesome feedback :) **

**Somebody**

**Part 2**

We ended up in her apartment, which was right around the corner from the coffee shop. Marissa had insisted that I let her wash my clothes. My apartment was on the other side of town and I still had to get to work, so I obliged.

"You can put these on" she said shyly while handing me some shorts and a tee.

She'd walked in on me while I was undressing and caught me in my underwear. She turned bright red and ran out of the room mumbling an apology. Ten minutes had passed before she returned with the change of clothes.

"Your clothes are in the dryer" she went on, her gaze cast downwards as I slipped into the shorts, "Should be done in half an hour" she added as I pulled on the tee.

"Thanks" I said with a smile.

She returned it briefly before asking, "Will you be late for work?"

I glanced down at my watch and shook my head "no".

"Are you sure?"

_She's too cute_, ran through my mind as I replied, "I've got plenty of time"

The smile never left my face as I watched her fidgeting with the hem of her top. She was just too cute for words. Never would I have imagined Marissa to be this shy.

"I'm really sorry" she whispered.

I rolled my eyes in mock annoyance. "Will you stop apologising?" I asked teasingly, "I'm going to get mad if you keep it up"

She opened her mouth to (what I assume) apologize again, but decided against it and simply smiled at me.

I knew I was hooked.

Later in the evening, I was back at her place. Thirty minutes in the dryer hadn't been enough, so I ended up borrowing a shirt and a pair of jeans (which I had to fold quite a bit at the legs). When I returned after work, she invited me to stay for dinner, which I more than happily accepted.

Hours had passed and we were in the living room just laughing and chatting away like we'd known each other for years. Taking a sip of my drink, I couldn't help watching her as she gently swayed to the soft music playing from the stereo. She was so beautiful, so different from anyone I'd ever met. I couldn't help thinking how content I'd be just sitting there and watching her forever.

"I love this song" she suddenly whispered.

I swallowed nervously. _It's now or never_, I thought. Taking a deep breath, I put my drink down and turned to her. "Would you like to dance?" I softly asked.

I couldn't tell who was more nervous as she bit her lip and slowly turned to me. But she gave me a small nod and my heart instantly soared. I stood up and held out my hand to her. The moment she took it, I felt that charge once again embracing me and I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms.

We moved to the centre of the room, our fingers still intertwined, and with a shy smile, I placed my free hand on her waist. I felt her shudder at the action right before I felt her hand ever so softly running up my arm and onto my shoulder.

The song ended and a new one began, but we never stopped dancing. My hand slid to her lower back and Marissa's encircled my neck while our interlaced hands remained held tightly between our bodies.

It felt surreal. We just seemed to fit perfectly together. I'd never felt that way before and all I could think to do was pull her closer. With no resistance from her, I simply closed my eyes and let myself enjoy the moment.

I'd completely lost track of time, but at some point, I felt Marissa's cheek rub against mine. My eyes shot open and I realized we were no longer dancing. My heart rate sped up and I could barely hear the music anymore.

I felt her leaning back and I had to remember to keep breathing as I followed suit. Our eyes locked and no words were spoken. None were needed as the distance between us slowly disappeared.

"I guess you finally found her" Marissa whispered against my lips.

I smiled and gently pressed my lips to hers again.

_I definitely found her._


	3. Part 3

**Somebody**

**Part 3**

Five years have come and gone. Marissa and I are still together, have been ever since that night. To my surprise, our relationship has always been smooth sailing… I guess that when it's right, everything just falls into place.

I can still remember those early days. I was still stuck in my routine: I'd still go to the coffee shop every morning before work, the only difference being that I got to kiss her when I came back to pick her up. We decided to live together after one year and when we got settled into our new apartment, Marissa got me Rusty, my now almost four year old Beagle. On our second year anniversary, I bought Marissa a coffee shop, which she still happily runs.

I love every second I get to spend with Marissa, but one of my favourite moments was during our third year together… it was the year I proposed to her and she agreed to be with me till death do us part. It was truly a magical evening.

Naturally, we've had our share of fights as well, as all couples do. But we've always worked through them. There was never a night where we'd slept on different beds nor were there silent treatments and cold shoulders. One of us always gave in when such a situation threatened to emerge (especially me, cause once I'd experience sleeping in Marissa's arms, I never wanted to go back to sleeping alone).

Life has been great and I have Marissa to thank. I've fallen more and more in love with Marissa as time goes by. And I guess she was right: there's somebody out there for everyone and you don't always have to look very far. Sometimes happiness is just around the corner.

The End.


End file.
